Winter Storm
by TheMaryWay
Summary: It's December again. Snow's favorite time. The miser brothers began the month with their normal dispute about the current temperature. It's a vigorous fight... or it was. Until there was no fighting whatsoever. Heat Miser is missing and it's up to Snow Miser to find his step brother.


I know that Christmas has past already (Happy New Year!). I think this story is still slightly relevant with it being winter. I've always loved the miser brothers but I could never find any fanfics about them. I already know the miser fandom is very small (since they're more of a seasonal thing). I still wanted to write a fanfic myself... I must warn you. This is my very first fanfic. I have very little understanding about grammar. So I apologize for that. I am no novelist. I honestly don't know much about writing... But without further ado! Here is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I don't know how many chapters it's going to be. So, we're going on this journey together!

December again. The time were the cold would slowly start to devour most of the United States. It was Snow's favorite time. People yearning for a white Christmas, and Mister White Christmas himself was more than happy to provide that. At least, he tried to. His step brother would use all his power to stop that every year. His step brother prided himself to be known as Mister Green Christmas. As you may have figured out by now they were complete opposites. Essentially, both were in control of the weather; however, Snow commanded the cold while his step brother manipulated the heat. Both fighting to get their preferred temperature.

That's how this month started. With their normal dispute, which ended with a fight, about the current weather. Snow was gaining more and more states as they got closer to Christmas time. He wouldn't be surprised if he managed to grab Tennessee this year. It's a vigorous fight... or it was. Until there was no fighting whatsoever.

"This is channel eight news reporting heavy snow showers throughout the day. We're looking at getting about 15 inches of snow. Schools have been cancelled today. We cation people driving home from work to drive slowly. It appears there has already been a few wrecks down I-40. We'll keep you updated as the day progresses. Back to you Tom."

The press of a button and the channel switches,

"There's been reports of heavey snow fall which have completely covered roads. We recommend that individuals stay home to-"

Once again the channel is quickly changed,

"It is a new record in our area. We have gotten 35 inches of snow and it looks like it won't be stopping anyt-"

"Ice has begun to form on several main streets. We have reports that they are attempting to salt the roads as quickly as possible. This snow storm was a surprise for the south. This is actually the first time it that we got so much snow since th-"

"- Recommend that you stay indoo-"

"- Record breaking sno-"

"I've never seen a storm like this one-"

The TV was shut off. Snow Miser was actually stunned. He was thrilled with the weather that was taking over most of the continent but... but, he would hate to admit it, he was a little concerned with his brother. He would NEVER go down without a fight. So, why wasn't he stopping the snow fall in the southern territories? Snow sat on his icy thrown in a daze. Glancing to his left, one of his devoted minions awaited Snow's commands,

"Minion increase the snow fall and start to push it more towards the south. I'm interested to see how much we can cover this year. In the mean time, I'm going to pay my brother a visit. Let me know if any trouble pops up," Snow commanded as he got up from his throne.

"Yes sir! We won't let you down," The minion said as he gave a quick salute.

The salute was missed by Snow. He wasn't paying attention to his minion as he walked passed him. He was trying to think of reasons why his little brother would be acting so peculiar. There was that one time when Heat actually got sick from Snow propelling an icicle at him. It was funny at first until he saw how ill his brother got. Snow refused to leave his side until Heat could manage to get himself out of his own bed. So, maybe he got sick again? What could have gotten him sick though? He summoned a winter wind, that gently picked him up, and blew him towards his brother's palace. Hopefully it was just a joke and nothing more. He was undeniably worried.

Snow caught site of the volcano that his brother lived in. He landed right outside his brother's door. The entrance, into the volcano, was resting on a craggy ground that had lava pits scattered about. Snow shook his head. Stupid heat. He turned his attention back towards the elegant door. Close to the rim of the door was complicated symbols. They were carved in gold, reflecting the lava's light. Surrounding the edge of the door was the same gleaming gold. Snow had to admit his brother had a aptness for the dramatic.

Instead of barging in, like expected, he knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. No luck. He grabbed the door's handle and took a breath before turning the knob. He opened the door and is bewildered at the picture before him. Heat's minions were running around like a teenager who was searching for their lost phone. Lights were flashing on several consoles. The minions were desperately trying to fix the dilemma but it looked like they weren't making any progress. What was even more strange was the fact that Heat was no where to be seen. Not even on his throne were he would be shouting out orders. None of Heat's minions noticed Snow as he walked into the room. The heat was extremely uncomfortable for Snow. He didn't want to linger too long. Sometimes the heat could cause some negative side effects on his well being.

Looking around he grabbed the minion closes to him. You could hear the sizzle of the cold meeting the heat on the poor minion's body. The little guy cried out in pain as he quickly grabbed his arm back from Snow. His face changed from frustration to surprise. He jumped back a couple of feet. Wanting to put as much distance from himself and Snow as possible. Before the minion could run away Snow began to speak,

"Hey hey! Wait one second. Where's the hot-head? I've notice a lack of effort on his part recently. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just curious is all," Snow said with a flash of a smile.

The minion looked around himself as he saw his fellow workers rushing around. He looked back at Snow with a sad expression,

He stuttered out, "We... we don't know..." while he avoided Snow's eyes. The little minion began to stare at the floor while he squirmed under Snow's intense gaze.

"Uh... haha. Okay very funny. No seriously. Where is the little fire ball? Don't tell me he's sick again. Is that it? He's just flustered about being under the weather again. That would be twice in one year. Which is very rare for us you know," Snow replied while folding his arms and standing as tall as he can. That had to be it. Ha! He's little brother was so fragile.

"Ummm... no s-sir. We really have no idea where he is," The minion told Snow with a confused expression on his face.

Snow just stared. Didn't know where he's at? How could you not know where Mister Sun himself was? Snow looked around again, seeing the damage. Of course Heat would never let anything like this happen. This looked like a complete disaster.

"Okay I'm go-" when Snow looked back, after observing the damage, the little minion was already gone. Probably went to try and help control the mess. Snow sighed. Well he knew of someone who could help but he really preferred not to ask. His body shivered with the thought. He didn't know where else to go though. Heat could be anywhere at this point

Snow took one last glimpse of the surrounding fiasco and left the sound of alarms behind. Once again summoning a cold wind to carry him to his next destination. Visiting his mom. Mother Nature herself.


End file.
